Shadows of an unwelcome past part two
by ThatBookWorm
Summary: Waring blood people will die! Drug use! There don't like don't read and don't report! There a warning for a reason! Gosh - -
1. Chapter 1

_**Meanwhile.**_

Evil Future Phineas put Past Fish down on a chair looking thing. Past Fish thinking it was a good time to run off try to fly only to get tie up by a rope the chair made. Past Fish knowing he couldn't run away sat in fear.

"So you have a lot of power." E-F-Phineas said. Past Fish eyes widen and he nodded his head no. "DO NOT LIE!"

"No, the ollder-older me has them I can't use them y-yet." Past Fish said.

"That's why I took you, you have them and I can take them without you putting up a **fight**!" E-F Phineas said.

"Why do you n-need them?" Past Fish asked.

"To take over the world!"

"Mommy." Past Fish said.

**F**

The sun set though the dark clouds as Phineas sat beside his brother, looking at the dark sky. Fish play with his tail looking like he was worry. Candace was thinking of a way to bust her brothers for this. The other Future Phineas was sleeping.

Phineas look up when he hear small feet walking to them, he saw what look like a small platypus.

"That much be Perry JR." Phineas said. Ferb pull himself up to look at the platypus.

Future Phineas eye widen, "Perry JR?" He asked.

"Ya, he right there-" Future Phineas run to his small pet and hug him.

"I miss you my other Perry! You scare the poo out of me!" Future Phineas said as he pet Perry JR.

"Grrrrrrowwwlllrrrroooooo." Perry Jr growl.

"At less Perry was never forgotten." Phineas said.

Fish said something but Phineas couldn't make out what he said.

"Perry JR is my Perry two he just as good as the first." Future Phineas said.

"Grroorro?" Perry JR asked.

"He's dead." Future Phineas said.

Perry JR eyes widen and he move closer to Future Phineas.

"wadf toer fa?" Fish said in ghost.

"Hey Ferb, do you know where Evil Future Phineas could be?" Phineas asked, as he look back up to the sky that was now darken.

Ferb didn't say a thing as he look up into the sky.

"Knew it you don't know." Phineas said.

"Ya not just him Perry JR." Future Phineas said as he talk to his pet.

"Me, future me, why do you talk to him like that?"

"Because he understands me, in fact he's a secret agent." Future Phineas said as he lay down with Perry JR.

"I hope that's a joke." Phineas said to Ferb, Ferb nodded his head.

**Meanwhile in the past.**

"Why is the sky so light today?" Doof asked.

"Sir I know your mad because Perry had to be elsewhere but there more likely is a good reason." Norm said as he walk up to the window.

"No it's not that, seems my **Kids **are missing." Doof said

"What one? You have the girl the other girl the other girl the other girl the other girl."

"I don't have that many girls!" Doof yell.

"And a other girl then two boys." 

"Norm I only have Candace and the black outfit one."

"You don't know her name?"

"Veggas veggas, I forgot." Doof said.

"Will you don't have to worry sir because they are just fine where ever they are."

"I hope your right, I feel as if one is going to die for an other." Doof said.

**F**

"Its about time we got going." Future Phineas said as he walk behind his younger self, it was the next morning. And the sun was up but it was still dark. "I'm glad its dark I hate the sun." Future Phineas said, as he look at the sky.

"I'm stocked that I don't lose my sight ever time I go back from here." Phineas said.

"That why I never go to the past."

"But didn't you."

"Never go to the past."

"Okay fine." Phineas said.

Fish slowly walk behind them, Phineas notice this and stop and look back.

"Why are you so slow?" Phineas asked.

"No erh,s epré" Fish said in ghost.

"English"

"No reason." He said.

"Sure. Keep an eye on him." Phineas said. The rest nodded their heads.


	2. Not Here Once More

A day later of walking though the future it started to snow, lucky for them they found an old house.

"It summer yet it snows the future is odd." Phineas said.

"You should have seen last week from my time." Future Phineas said.

"So your from what part of the past future?"

"I have no idea."

"You know I just thought of something, who going to feed us?" Fish asked as he look out a small wooden window.

"What do you mean? I can cook." Future Phineas said.

"Remember the last time you cook for us?" Phineas asked.

**Flashback**

Fire coming from the house.

"YOUR SO NOT MY BROTHER!" Future Ferb yell.

"I'M SORRY!"

**Flashback ends.**

"Nope." Future Phineas said.

"And wait ghost eat?"

"Yes we eat lot's of things, like blood meat blood and candy, but out of all things blood."

"I hope he's joking." Future Phineas said.

"Will Fish you never ate before this."

"Didn't I?"

Phineas thought back for a bit. "You where eating me!"

"Yes taking your power was also food."

"YOU!"

"Cool it!" Ferb said, grubbing Phineas arm as he try to jump at Fish.

"I can't stand him!" Phineas said.

"Will we need who we need." Future Phineas said.

"DO WE NEED HIM!"

"Think of it he has the past me." Fish said.

**F**

Past Fish look around his eye widen, he was put into a dark room. He try to move only to recall he was tie to the chair. Evil Future Phineas much had knock him out because he didn't recall being put in there.

"Where the Future me when I need him?" He asked himself. He try to claw at the rope using his free arm but his claws wouldn't come out. Evil Future Phineas much had remove them.

"Help me." He said as he try to hop the chair around.

Then the door open, and Evil Future Phineas came in, "There, there young one. Sleep I need your powers."

"WILL! YOU CAN'T HAVE THEM!" Past Fish yell as he move the chair away from him.

Evil Future Phineas took Past Fish out and hold him from his outfit. Past Fish try to claw at him only to fail, "LET ME GO!" Past Fish hissed.

"You can overshadow right?" Evil Future Phineas asked.

"I don't know." Past Fish lied.

"Oh but we will find out young one." He said. Past Fish eye widen as Evil Future Phineas put him into a bowl like thing. "We will."


	3. More stuff

_**Chapter will be short until they start to show up, it really is making me mad.**_

_**T**_he snow fall ended and Phineas and the rest where on their way, into a dark woods.

"Dark and woods? What else rain?" Future Phineas asked, then it started to rain. "OH COME ON!"

"You ask for it." Fish said. Future Phineas growl at him, then fellow the younger Phineas.

"I'm starting to think you don't know where we are going." Future Phineas said.

"Will...ya... I am just going to that dark place." Phineas said pointing to a place that was more dark then the rest of the future.

"Wow, didn't notice that." Future Phineas said.

"Should I told you that there is a trap and we just walk into?" Fish said.

"What you!"

Then some kind of rope tie them up.

"You didn't tell us before?" Phineas said.

"I didn't think much of it." Fish lied.

"You could have give us a heads up!" Future Phineas also snap.

"Hey, don't blame me!"

"Ya, Blame me BHAHAHAH!" E-F-Phineas said.

"And, Sigh me." Past Fish said, as E-F-Phineas hold him up.

"What do you want?" Ferb asked.

"You! DEAD!"

"You not going near my brother!" Phineas said.

"Who says I can't be near him? Me? BHAHAHAHAHA!" E-F Phineas said, Phineas and Future Phineas both cross their arms.

"Us." They said at the same thing their voices for once sounding the same.

"You two? Your both the past me! What can you do?" E-F Phineas said.

Future Phineas eyes grow red stocking E-F Phineas. "This!" F-Phineas said as he break free from the rope and grub E-F Phineas neck.

"This is new." E-F- Phineas said.


	4. Past and Future

"Dang, your good, but I don't think you should hurt your future self." Phineas said.

"Why not?" Future Phineas asked.

"Tim-"

"HE'S FROM THE FUTURE OF MY FUTURE! I CAN KILL HIM IF I WANT!"

"Wow didn't want you to yell at me." Phineas said.

"Let's say it payback for you yelling at me."

"I-"

"You did-"

Phineas sigh.

"Ya right, you got my neck, I got the Fish." E-F-Phineas said, holding up Past Fish.

"Haha! A Fish, useless."

"Wow, I really was that dumb? Something making you evil does make you smart. It's a ghost, zap him." E-F-Phineas said.

"let me think.. I DON'T WANTA I DON'T WANTA I DON'T WANTA!"

"I'll make you then!" E-F-Phineas said, holding up a small toy.

"No not my toys!"

"Wow, just wow, I hate him." Fish said.

"Yourself?" Phineas asked.

"Yes." Fish said.

"Fine." Past Fish said, zapping Future Phineas.

"Shit!" He yelp.

"Now where was I? Oh ya! Killing the green haired little brat." E-F Phineas said.

"Oh no you don't! Hey stop doing that!" Future Phineas and Phineas said in the same voice at the same time.

"Cute, and when I said that I mean get lost." E-F Phineas said.

"We OH COME ON!"

"I don't like this." Past Fish said.

"Did you see the dead body's everywhere? That could be you."

"I mean I do like this." Past Fish said in fear.

"Stop yelling at each other." Fish said as he untie them. "We need to get past me." Fish hissed.

"Your not getting anywhere you know." F-E-Phineas said.

"And what makes you say that? I got my one line I am happy." Ferb said.

"This random sword the came out of nowhere's!" F-E-Phineas said as he for some odd reason hold a sword.

"Okay random swords coming out of nowhere's would be um awesome and all but what does that have to do with anything?" Phineas asked.

"I can cut Ferb neck with it."

"What else can it too? MAKE CHEESE!" Past-Future Phineas said.

"Why does it say Past-Future Phineas now?" Phineas asked me.

Me:"Oh shut it"

"Okay." Phineas said.

"It can cut Ferb neck open."

"Oh please I seen better." Past-Future Phineas said.

"Do you want to see the inside of Ferb then!"

"Na, it'll ruin taco night." Past-Future Phineas said.

"You idiot! Your just letting him try to kill Ferb?" Phineas asked.

"No! I told him it would ruin taco night! Isn't that as good? We get tacos!"

"I really do hate you." Phineas said.

"No taco's for you." Past-Future Phineas said.

"Ya no one give a **** about taco's a little bit in the past me! Now I'll kill the brother and we will be done with-"

"TACOS ARE DANG GOOD!"

"Dang?"

"YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!"

And then a epic fight happen DA end.

"What?" Phineas asked.

"Oh will that's how it ends then."

Not just kidding.


End file.
